


Island Getaway

by jaekayelle



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and James take a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Getaway

The warm sand slid like silk under James' bare ass. With every thrust of Jack's hips and the wonderful burn of the pirate's cock inside him, James felt the hot grains work their way into places they shouldn't be, although most of them trickled back out again. He was currently too caught up in the ecstasy of making love with Jack to worry about stray particles. With a low groan he wound his legs tighter around Jack's waist and squeezed the biceps of his sun-burnished, exotic lover, his fingers leaving white marks in the golden skin.

Jack rocked above him, head back, throat bared, gold-capped teeth glistening in the sun. Grinning fiercely as though boarding an enemy pirate ship, Jack plundered and pillaged while James willingly gave up his treasure.

"JamieJamieJamie," Jack chanted.

James took himself in hand; the friction created from being trapped between their bodies was not quite enough to bring him to completion, so he pulled and twisted, trying to drag his orgasm out by force. The exquisite internal pressure built and built until James knew he was going to blow apart from the inside out. He arched under the straining body over him, writhing helplessly in his need to get as close as humanly possible to his lover-tormentor.

"Now Jack please Jack please... ahhh!" The organ in his hand jerked, and then streams of creamy liquid spilled over his fist and sprayed across his chest. He was still coming when the pirate thrust twice more, stiffened and spurted deep within James' body. Jack's essence filled him and more, spilling out to run down the inside of his thigh when he dropped his legs to the ground and let them flop apart.

Jack collapsed on top of him and immediately tried to roll off. James trapped him in a steely embrace, making sure he didn't go anywhere. The slighter man did not fight him, subsiding with a heartfelt sigh and rested his cheek against James' sweaty neck. While Jack nuzzled his collarbone, James dragged his fingers through the knotty mess of hair spread out across his chest. The red scarf had fallen off early in their frenzied lovemaking, freeing the wild tangle it normally controlled. Being intimate with Jack meant risking getting his eye poked out by madly swinging beads or that sharp, pointy thing. James lifted his left arm, which felt like a piece of string, and ran a finger along the spine sticking out of Jack's hair, stopping to test its sharpness with the tip of his finger as he had done many times before. He smiled for absolutely no reason.

"I can tell yer not thinkin'," Jack muttered, rubbing his palm over James' chest hair and making it stand up before smoothing it down again, "so ye must be smilin'."

A deep chuckle rumbled up and James asked, "How do you know that?"

Jack lifted his head. His fathomless dark eyes twinkled as he said, "Because I've never seen ye smile so much since we met as ye do when we're together like this." And then he squirmed upwards and softly kissed James on the mouth. When he started to draw back James caught his face and held him long enough to return the kiss, his tongue delving past those full, soft lips to stroke the questing tongue emerging to meet it.

When they parted Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked at James and pronounced, "Yer a mess, luv. All sticky and debauched looking."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yers for fallin' for me charms." He stood up, reaching down to pull James to his feet. James brushed the sand off his backside and legs while Jack admired him. "C'mon," Jack said. "I know a lovely spot where we can bathe."

They gathered their clothing and carried them rather than put them back on. They were alone on this tiny island, after all, and the Pearl wouldn't be back for a week to collect them. Also, James was officially on vacation from his duties at Fort Charles. No one would be looking for or at either he or Jack for the entire week. Heaven. They hadn't even made it off the beach where they had beached the longboat before succumbing to their lust. Following Jack into the sweet-smelling jumble of flora, James kept his eyes fixed on the lusciously rounded ass cheeks swaying ahead of him. Jack was golden all over.

"Pirates bathe?" he teased.

"Only after makin' love to pretty commodores," Jack shot back.

"Ah. That would explain why so many of you brigands can be smelled before you are seen." He put all of his practiced air of snobbishness into that statement. Jack looked back over his shoulder, but merely arched an eyebrow in response. However, his already sashaying walk suddenly became an exaggerated wiggle that had James half-hard in the blink of an eye.

"That is not fair," he stated succinctly.

Jack turned again and gestured broadly with his free arm. "Pirate."

James grumbled to himself until the sound of falling water reached his ears. He lengthened his stride to catch up with Jack just as they emerged into a clearing.

A pool filled with crystal blue-green water lay before them. Surrounded by lush greenery and flat rocks perfect for sunning themselves on, the real highlight was the fifteen foot waterfall cascading down the side of a vine-covered rock formation. It flowed into the pool with astounding elegance.

"Magnificent," he breathed, dropping his clothing in an already forgotten heap.

Jack had gotten behind him and wrapped his arms around James' waist, rubbing his chin against his shoulder blade.

"Thought ye might like it, luv." He took James' hand in his and led him to the edge of the pool. They grinned at each other and dove in together. They parted under the water but swam toward each other and surfaced inches apart. James stole a quick kiss and watched as his irrepressible lover vanished again.

Something brushed his legs; the tug on his ankle telling him it was Jack who shot up out of the water a few feet away like a porpoise. Laughing, James was just about to swim towards him when he felt another touch. Something slithered between his legs, stroking against his cock and causing his partial arousal to wilt from surprise.

"Jack!" he whispered in alarm.

"What is it, luv?"

"I don't know. Something just...touched me!" James tread water trying in vain to see what or who might be down there.

"What? Where?" Jack swam over, a look of concern on his face. He jerked suddenly and looked down. Then he smiled and dove down re-emerging, just when James was sure he wasn't coming back up, to triumphantly hold a squirming, silvery fish over his head.

"Here's your culprit and our noonday meal!"

Feeling quite silly that a fish had startled him, James hauled himself out of the pool and set about building a fire over which to cook it. Jack took care of preparing it for eating. While James gathered some breadfruit to eat with their meal he glanced over to watch Jack dealing with the filleting of the fish. His lover was crouched on the rock, totally at ease with his nudity. James had to admit that since entering into this relationship he, too, had done things that he had never even contemplated before getting swept up in the force of nature known as Jack Sparrow. He was now much more comfortable within his own skin.

That thought made him chuckle. He would have to be, wouldn't he - standing about without a stitch on and not a care in the world?

"What are ye laughin' about, Jamie?"

"Just thinking that I seem to have become rather secure in my own skin since I met you."

Jack lifted one eyebrow and regarded him with a wicked stare. "Ye look pretty comfy to me right now."

James blushed, completely negating his confident statement of a moment earlier.

"Almost ready to eat?"

James' stomach growled in answer.

"Guess so, eh?"

They had brought enough supplies to last them the week - and left them near the longboat - but there was nothing like fresh fish. James nodded, looking forward to the meal.

#

They took another swim after their impromptu picnic, inexorably drawn to the waterfall. James chased Jack in and out under the rush of water, both of them diving and surfacing repeatedly. One time Jack planted both hands on top of James' head and shoved him under, catching James by surprise so that he swallowed some water and came up coughing. Jack was immediately apologetic. James responded by leaping on him and dragging him under, not an easy thing to do as Jack was slippery and sneaky. They were both laughing when they surfaced.

Tiring of their game, they ducked under the falls to pull themselves onto a wide ledge hidden from view by the streaming water. James lay back with his legs dangling off the edge. Jack flopped down next to him and they both stared up at the rock ceiling over their heads.

"I believe I am going to enjoy this holiday you forced me into taking," James stated.

"Now, ye know it was the Guvner's idea. You told me he said ye were looking a mite peaked." Jack turned his head and looked him over. "A week on the island in ol' Jack's care and ye'll soon be as brown as a native and sleepin' like a babe."

"It was Elizabeth's idea for me to take a leave - her father was merely echoing her sentiments, I already sleep like the dead when you are around because you keep wearing me out with sex - not that I'm complaining, mind you, and I shall soon look like a cooked lobster. My skin has a tendency to burn." Despite his griping, James already felt more relaxed than he had in months. That, he decided, likely had something to do with the fact that it had been months since he and Jack had last spent time together alone. The pirate had shown up three days ago, right before Elizabeth Turner expressed concern about James' health, and told him that he looked pale and worn, and he needed to retire to an island and spend his days and nights "fuckin' ol' Jack".

He turned his head to regard his lover.

"I missed you."

"Missed ye too, Jamie, me luv."

"This was a good idea, Jack. Thank you for taking me away."

Jack gave him a sweet smile. His pirate really was quite lovable despite his pretensions otherwise. He could be fierce when pushed but when he was alone with James, Jack Sparrow was a sweetheart.

Without a change of expression, Jack said, "Sun," got to his feet and dove into the water.

James sat up and shouted, "What?"

He caught up with the exasperating man on the far side of the pool. Jack lay on his stomach near where they had eaten, his head pillowed on his arms. Drawing himself up to sit beside him, James asked, "Why did you leave?"

"The sun is out here. I need the sun, Jamie. Couldn't feel it on my skin under the falls, as lovely as it was under there with ye."

"Ah," James said as if he understood, and he did, up to a point. He stretched out beside Jack and, due to the lack of conversation and the warmth of Jack's precious sun, soon fell asleep.

#

He woke up with his head pillowed on Jack's chest and their legs tangled together. A distinct purring noise emanated from under his ear. He recognized it as a Jack waking up sound.

"Mmm. Mornin', luv."

"It's mid-afternoon."

Jack squinted up at the sun. "So 'tis. Never mind. What do ye feel like doin' for the rest of the day then?"

"Guess." James tried out the leer he'd perfected in his mirror at home expressly for such an occasion.

Grinning like a fool, Jack asked, "What happened to my shy Commodore, eh?" And then he pounced.

His leer became a smirk. James acknowledged to himself that practice apparently did make perfect, as he had achieved the desired result. After that, all coherent thought fled when Jack's sinful mouth began working its way down his body.

#

Somehow, instead of curling up for another nap, James ended up straddling Jack's lap. His legs were on either side of Jack's waist with his knees drawn up. Jack's legs were in a similar position and James rested his back against them. They had been kissing for several minutes, simply tasting. James ran his hands down Jack's sides and stroked his hips and as much of his buttocks as he could touch. Jack's hands were pressed against James' chest. His fingers moved restlessly, tapping in an erratic rhythm that should have driven James crazy. Instead, his lack of annoyance only proved that he was smitten with the pirate, but he had already known that for quite some time. It was impossible to become merely infatuated with Jack Sparrow. It was all or nothing, and James happily accepted that with him it was all.

Jack removed his lips from James' and regarded him with a quizzical eye.

"Now yer thinkin', Jamie. What's on yer mind?" He tilted his head to the right as if that would help him understand better. It was an endearing trait and it made James smile. He traced the high cheekbones with his thumb and ran it down to the corner of Jack's mouth, brushing the dark mustache.

"I am thinking," he stated, "that I am going to be very sore by the end of this holiday."

Jack was instantly solicitous. "Did I hurt you this last time? I tried to go slow but you looked so delectable I couldn't help myself."

Leaning forward, James hushed him with a kiss.

"You didn't hurt me, Jack. This particular soreness is a pleasant thing. It reminds me of how gentle and passionate my lover is, and how very lucky I am to have you in my life."

Jack wound him up in a tight hug, pressing kisses to his cheeks and eyes and finally to his mouth.

"Jamie. Jamie. I am the lucky one here."

He said it with such fierce passion, his voice nearly breaking, that James wondered at it. He knew that Jack's past held many secrets and that he was not one to share all of them.

"Jack?"

The older man released him from the embrace but entwined their fingers.

"Don't worry, luv. Ol' Jack is just being sentimental. I get caught up in my feelings for you sometimes. It overwhelms me." He offered a tentative smile as if afraid of being rejected.

"Oh, Jack. My love." James was unable to articulate the wave of love he felt at that moment. All he could do was open his arms and enfold Jack close to his heart.

"My pirate."

~ end ~


End file.
